baby it's could outside
by vickyyparkinson
Summary: Kurt y blaine comparten una vida juntos ahora y kurt cree que su vida no puede ser mas feliz...aunque, blaine podria soprenderlo!


Sonrió para sí mismo, más feliz de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida; porque aun no podía creerse todo aquello que estaba viviendo, era casi como si fuera un sueño o fantasía de la cual pronto debería de salir, porque a veces le parecía como si todo fuese ficción. Pero , no, el se encontraba ahí, todo era tangible y real, volvió a sonreír, esta vez un poco más tranquilo y feliz, si esto era posible; pues sentado ahí, junto a la ventana, viendo como la nieve caía lentamente, con la inminente llegada de la navidad (su época favorito del año) y sabiendo que Blaine se encontraba con el; eran pocas las cosas que podían hacerlo sentir mal, o dudar; ni siquiera tal vez, aquellos recuerdos espantosos de los maltratos que había recibido en su adolescencia, aquellos días en los que aun no conocía a su amado Blaine, aquellos días en lo que no había aprendido lo que era vivir. Oh si, el realmente era feliz, definitivamente, no había manera de que pudiera sentirse más feliz, más completo.

Continúo así, junto a la ventana, sentado como estaba, sobre sus rodillas, cuando una suave tonada comenzó a llenar la pequeña salita donde se encontraba. Al instante la reconoció, era imposible no hacerlo. Giro la cabeza lentamente sonriendo con ternura.

Blaine se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo ampliamente, cargando consigo una pequeña grabadora, de la cual salían las primeras tonadas de baby it's could outside. Comenzó a caminar hacia el, deteniéndose solo para dejar el aparato sobre una mesita de estar; a medida que se acercaba, kurt pudo ver que parecía tanto nervioso, aquella inminente maña de morderse el labio inferior lo delataba; no importaba, porque también le sucedía a él, porque solo estando juntos siendo kurt y Blaine, podían sentirse como si fueran dos adolescentes enamorados, y no como hombres de 25 años, con una vida ya formada, y casi una década juntos, porque jamás dejaría de sentirse así, estaba completamente seguro.

El pelinegro lo miro intensamente, con esa mirada que solo era usada para él. Le sonrió tiernamente y comenzó bailar al ritmo de la música, mientras seguía acercándose a él, con pequeños pasos rítmicos, girando de vez en cuando.

Kurt no tuvo que preguntar si tenía que cantar, tampoco penso mucho, porque así era con ellos, siempre se entendían a la perfección.

_I really can't stay _

Canto suavemente

_But baby it's cold outside _

Repondio Blaine

_I've got to go away _

Dijo, terminado de darle la espalda a la ventana, para poder mirar a Blaine

_But baby it's cold outside_

Resito Blaine,

___This evening has been_

Continuo Kurt

_Been hoping that you'd drop in_

Interrumpió Blaine, estando ya a escasos centímetros de el

So very nice

Concluyo Kurt

I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

El de ojos hazel tomo una de sus manos suavemente, casi como pidiendo permiso, para despues quitarla rápidamente, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

_My mother will start to worry _

Trato de explicar kurt, entrando totalmente en su papel

_Beautiful, what's your hurry_

Se pregunto Blaine

_My father will be pacing the floor _

Se excuso él una vez más, encogiéndose de hombros

_Just listen to the fireplace roar_

Dijo Blaine convincentemente

_So really I'd better scurry _

Aseguro kurt, levantándose suavemente de su asiento

_Beautiful, please don't hurry_

Dijo siguiéndolo, colocando sus manos en señal de suplica

_But maybe just a half a drink more_

Acepto el, componiendo una cara de resignación

_Put some records on while I pour_

Sentencio Blaine, sonriéndole, aun sosteniendo aquella mirada intensa hacia el

_The neighbors might think_

Susurro el, tratando se resistir el reírse un poco, solo con Blaine podría ese tipo de cosas

_Baby, it's bad out there_

Rebatió el pelinegro, acercándose rápidamente hasta el

_Say, what's in this drink_

Reclamo saber, sosteniendo una bebida imaginaria entre sus manos

_No cabs to be had out there_

Aseguro

_I wish I knew how _

Canto más fuerte

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

Interrumpió de Nuevo Blaine, tomándolo delicadamente por la cintura

_To break this spell_

Termino kurt, un poco sonrojado, conteniendo la respiración

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Confeso casi en su susurro, sus rostros se encontraban ya a poca distancia, pudiendo sentir el aliento del otro

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_

Ahora no podía moverse, estaba totalmente hipnotizado, con aquellos ojos color hazel mirandolo con amor y aquellos brazos rodeando posesivamente su cintura

_Mind if I move in closer_

Lo miro Blaine, sin despegarse un milímetro de el

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried _

Se rindio Kurt

_what's the sense in hurting my pride_

Pregunto Blaine, apretando un poco el agarre sobre el

_I really can't stay _

Replico él, alejándose un poco, mirando a su novio entre preocupado y divertido

_Baby don't hold out_

Grito el muchacho de rizos, soltándolo de imprevisto

_Ohh, but it's cold outside_

Cantaron los dos al unisono

_I've got to get home _

Siguió kurt, caminando al rededor de la sala

_But baby you'll freeze out there_

Respondió Blaine levantando los brazos, en gesto desesperado

Say, lend me a coat

Soluciono kurt, soltando una leve risita

_It's up to your knees out there_

Concluyo su pareja, mirándolo con preocupación, al parecer el también había entrado en su papel

_You've really been grand _

Tomo su mano anticipándose a las siguientes notas

_I thrill when you touch my hand_

Blaine había tomado su mano entre las suyas, para después depositar un casto beso en ella

But don't you see

Trato de argumentar kurt; amaba tanto los momentos, como aquel precisamente, en los que se sentía totalmente conectado con Blaine, aquella canción era tan…. Personal, que le erizaba la piel de solo pensarlo. Porque aun podía sentir el frio de aquel invierno en que la canto por primera vez, cuando tenía 16 y estudiaba en Dalton, y era un adolescente al igual que Blaine, y aun no eran nada y a la vez eran todo, pues a pesar de que en ese tiempo eran solo buenos amigos, interiormente siempre supieron que terminarían juntos.

_How can you do this thing to me_

Reclamo aun sin soltar su mano

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow _

Se preocupo, haciendo un gesto exagerado

_Think my lifelong sorrow_

Replico el, mirándolo directo a los ojos y kurt pudo notar como de pronto se veía mas nervioso que antes

_At least there will be plenty implied _

Continuo, riéndose por aquello, pero al instante su semblante cambio; Blaine se hincaba delante de él, sosteniendo aun su mano con la suya

_If you got pneumonia and died_

Mientras que con la otra, rebuscaba en su saco, para después sacar una pequeña cajita

_I really can…._

Su voz no salio por completo, sentia como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse…. No podia ser lo que creia que era

_Get over that old out_

Saco de la pequeña caja una anillo y delicadamente lo deslizo en su dedo, mirándolo con un brillo especial en los ojos, con infinito amor

_Ohh, baby it's cold outside_

_Ninguno canto, era como si estubieran imnotizados, era imposible dejar de mirarse_

Termino la cancion

-kurt, sé que no soy la mejor persona, tampoco la única, pero quiero que sepas, necesito estar seguro de que comprendes que para mi eres lo mejor que puede existir y lo único que quiero para mi vida; no podría concebir un solo momento de mi vida sin ti, porque kurt, nada tiene sentido para mi sin ti, porque tú eres mi todo. Cuando comenzamos a salir, todo pensaron que sería pasajero, como cualquier sueño adolescente, pero déjame decirte que tú nunca fuiste mi sueño adolescente, desde que te conocí, y cuando empezamos a salir, supe que esto sería para siempre, y ahora, quiero asegurarme de esto. Kurt isabele hummel ¿te casarias conmigo? – Blaine se encontraba demasiado nervioso, pues se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sangrar.

Silencio

Blaine lo miro, kurt se había quedado sin palabras, aunque varias lagrimas caían por rostro

¿ku… kurt?

Silencio

¿Amor, estas bien?

Silencio

Kurt hummel, juro que si no me contestas me dará un ataque aquí mi….. – trato de decir Blaine, pero al instante fue derribado por un suave cuerpo, y sintió como los brazos de el chico de ojos azules se enredaban en su cuello, mientras el comenzaba a darle pequeños besos en toda la cara

Si si si si si si si si si – gritaba entre besos y beso, aun llorando – si quiero casarme Blaine Anderson, tu eres mi persona especial, sin la cual no podría vivir jamás, sin la cual estaría incompleto, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – continuo besándolo

Valla – suspiro Blaine – que…. - fue interrumpido por uno de los besos de kurt – que me había asustado amor, porque enserio pensé que me iba a rechazar y entonces yo no hubiera sabido qué demonios hacer, porque te pue….

¿Blaine? – lo interrumpió kurt, alejándose de el un poco

¿si amor?

cállate por favor – pidió

si amor –rio un poco, ya más relajado

¿Blaine?

¿sí?

It's could outside….

Jamás pensó que encontraría el amor, jamás pensó que estaría con la persona indicada por toda su vida, y por su puesto jamás pensó en casarse, pero lo que menos pensó que tendría para él, es a Blaine Anderson, para toda la vida.


End file.
